Slave
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Quand Stiles est l'esclave de Derek et que Peter se joint à la partie Warning, BDSM trash!


**Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ma Lune ^^**  
><strong>J'espère que ça te plaira ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alors, la petite histoire de cette OS, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas en fait lol C'est juste un cadeau pour une super copine. <em>

_Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu Punition! Je vous préviens de suite, c'est encore un cran au dessus ^^_

_Oui oui, j'ai fais pire que Punition!_

* * *

><p>Donc je le remet parce qu'il faut bien lol rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario (y en a un? pas au courant lol) et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cet histoire<p>

La jolie mamage qui sert de cover est l'oeuvre d'Alice, encore merci ^^

Le résumé pourrait être celui-ci: Quand Stiles est l'esclave de Derek et que Peter se joint à la partie ^^

Rating: ben comme d'hab quand j'écris des OS PWP M+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Derek regarde sa queue disparaitre lentement entre les lèvres de Stiles. Il adore ce moment. Quand l'humain la ferme enfin, tout en ayant la bouche ouverte et ou les seuls sons qu'il émet sont des grognements et des gémissements.<p>

Le loup aime aussi quand la peau laiteuse prend lentement une teinte rougeâtre, puis presque violacée parce qu'il étouffe lentement le plus jeune quand il l'oblige à avaler son membre trop longtemps. Comme à cet instant.

Alors qu'il maintient le visage de Stiles contre son pubis et que celui-ci lutte pour trouver un peu d'air, le loup ronronne et murmure :

- Regarde-toi chiot. Je devrais prendre une photo pour que tu voies à quoi tu ressembles à baver comme une bonne petite chienne sur ma queue. Je vais te baiser la gueule et tu vas adorer ça. Comme à chaque fois.

Derek se recule et Stiles en profite pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Connard ! Grogne l'humain.

Derek s'esclaffe et pousse à nouveau sa queue entre les lèvres humides, puis il se met à pistonner la bouche et la gorge qui l'accueille comme à chaque fois. L'humain geint et sort sa propre queue de son boxer pour se branler furieusement.

- Voyons voir combien de fois je vais te faire jouir cette fois, grogne le loup en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux du plus jeune. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je ne te ferais pas du tout jouir. Peut-être que tu vas devoir faire tout le travail. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Stiles grogne et pompe un peu plus vite son membre.

Ils ont découvert assez rapidement que Stiles n'a pas de réflexe nauséeux et qu'il peut retenir sa respiration pendant presque une minute trente. Ça leur a permis d'expérimenter beaucoup de choses. Comme les fellations bien rudes qui laisse le plus jeune dans un beau gâchis de salive et de sperme sur les joues et le menton.

Mais cette fois, Derek n'a pas envie que Stiles avale. Aussi, quand il sent ses couilles se rétracter et un long frisson descendre sa colonne vertébrale, il sort sa queue de la cavité et se branle deux, trois fois avant d'éjaculer et de parsemer le visage de Stiles des filaments blancs de son sperme ajoutant au désordre sur l'humain comme celui-ci vient également de jouir.

Avec son gland, le loup caresse la peau souillée et ordonne :

- Nettoie-moi chiot !

Stiles sort la langue et consciencieusement, nettoie la longueur toujours aussi dure.

Le bruit d'un obturateur d'appareil photo leur fait tourner la tête vers la porte du loft d'où Peter les regarde en tenant son téléphone portable devant lui.

- Eh bien, eh bien, ronronne le plus âgé des Hale avec sarcasme. Je passe voir mon neveu et je tombe sur une belle scène de porno. D/s, devrais-je même dire.

- Peter ! Gronde Derek. Ou tu ferme ta gueule et tu te casses, ou tu nous rejoins.

L'oncle Hale n'est pas loup a laissé passer une telle opportunité et un sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il retire sa veste et le rejoint.

Derek s'éloigne en direction de la chambre en jetant par-dessus son épaule :

- Tu vas chauffer son cul. Il m'a traité de connard.

- Oh le vilain, se moque Peter en mettant deux doigts dans la bouche de l'humain et en appuyant sur sa langue pour l'empêcher de parler. Quelles sont les limites ?

- Pas de sang, rien de permanent et uniquement sperme et salive, lui répond son neveu depuis le placard de la chambre. À part ça, tu fais ce que tu veux. Aujourd'hui, c'est son jour d'esclave.

- Son jour d'esclave, hein ? Répète l'oncle en attrapant Stiles par les cheveux pour le tirer vers le canapé. Il n'a pas le droit de parler ? Questionne-t-il, étonné que le jeune ne réagisse pas.

- Non, répond le jeune Hale. Il a le droit de grogner et de gémir. Et c'est déjà bien assez.

Derek revient alors que son oncle installe le plus jeune en travers de ses genoux.

- Tiens, dit-il en tendant une palette à son oncle.

- Bel objet, commente le plus âgé.

La palette est en bois, longue de vingt-cinq centimètres pour une largeur de quinze, avec une poignée gainée de cuir.

Et sans attendre, Peter abat l'objet sur les fesses de l'humain qui se tortille sous la force du coup, mais n'émet pas un son.

- Tu l'as bien dressé, félicite Peter.

- Je l'ai eu comme ça.

- Combien je lui en mets ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure. Et n'ai pas peur d'y aller fort. Il aime quand c'est bien rude, explique le jeune Hale. Tu vas voir qu'il va se retenir de pleurer au maximum pour que ça dure plus longtemps.

Derek reste quelques instants à regarder son oncle frapper sans marquer de pause. Le cul de Stiles commence à prendre une belle couleur rouge. Le loup se branle tranquillement puis se met à genoux à côté du canapé, à la hauteur du visage de Stiles et accélère les mouvements de son poing, jusqu'à jouir sur l'humain. Puis il s'assoit et caresse les cheveux du plus jeune.

- C'est bien chiot, murmure-t-il. T'arrête pas Peter, il va bientôt pleurer.

Les coups de Peter sont de plus en plus durs et la peau de Stiles prend lentement une belle couleur violette quand les premières larmes apparaissent. Pourtant, l'oncle Hale continu encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que l'humain sanglote sans retenue.

- C'est un bon chiot, ça, constate-t-il.

Puis il pose la palette et reprend son téléphone pour prendre une photo du cul martyrisé.

- Et en plus, il n'a pas joui ! S'extasie le plus âgé.

- Eh non, ricane Derek. S'il veut jouir, il doit se branler.

- Mais nous n'allons pas le laisser se branler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il va avoir du mal avec les mains attachées dans le dos, reconnait son neveu en prenant une paire de menottes en acier sur la table basse. À genoux, sur le sol ! Ordonne-t-il.

Stiles se met aussitôt en position, dos au loup et croise les mains dans le dos. Le jeune Hale attache les bracelets métalliques bien serrés, de sorte que dès que l'humain bougera, il aura des marques.

-Allez chiot, suce Peter.

Le jeune manœuvre et ouvre la bouche pour gober la queue que l'oncle a sortie de son pantalon. Il se met aussitôt en action.

- Putain, il est doué ! S'exclame Peter.

- Je sais, sourit Derek. Attend que je lui mette les pinces, tu vas adorer sa réaction.

Et sans plus attendre, Derek pose des pinces sur les tétons de l'humain qui geint, avant de grogner quand des poids reliés par une chaine sont ajoutés.

Stiles grogne et s'active un peu plus vite sur la queue qui lui écartèle les mâchoires.

- Oh putain, c'est bon, souffle Peter.

Derek ricane et tire sur la chaine d'un coup sec, ce qui fait couiner Stiles. L'humain baisse la tête jusqu'à ce que son nez soit enterré dans les poils pubiens de Peter qui lui agrippe la tête pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Combien de temps ? Demande-t-il.

- Un peu plus d'une minute sans le forcer, répond Derek sans regarder alors qu'il s'enduit la main et le poignet d'un gel épais. Un peu plus de deux si tu le tiens.

- Voyons s'il tient trois.

- Va pas me le casser quand même, gronde Derek. C'est dur de trouver un aussi bon chiot.

Peter ricane et appuie un peu plus fortement sur la tête de Stiles qui gémit faiblement, mais ne se débat pas.

Derek attrape le jeune par les hanches pour qu'il relève son cul et enfonce brutalement deux doigts lubrifiés dans le canal étroit avant de le pistonner sans plus de douceur.

Le jeune homme commence à lutter faiblement pour avoir de l'air, mais Peter met encore un petit moment avant de le laisser reculer. Stiles a à peine le temps de prendre une profonde goulée d'air que déjà, l'oncle l'oblige à le reprendre profondément dans sa gorge.

Le jeune Hale sort ses doigts, remet du gel et cette fois, enfonce quatre doigts. Stiles grogne ce qui lui vaut une bonne claque sur le cul.

- Calme-toi chiot ! Exige le jeune loup. Il faut que tu sois bien dilaté pour prendre nos deux queues.

Stiles se tortille, paniqué.

- Oh, je vois, se moque Peter. Il va falloir le maintenir.

- C'est prévu. Et le bâillon l'attend, sinon il va rameuter tout le quartier.

Et Peter se met à baiser la bouche à sa disposition, excité par l'idée de voir Stiles attaché et à leur merci. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour jouir, ajoutant son sperme à celui de son neveu sur la peau de l'humain.

Derek ajoute son pouce dans le cul de Stiles et enfonce lentement, mais fermement son poing entre les reins qui s'écartent en résistant. Stiles est proche de crier.

- Peter, passe-moi ton téléphone, demande Derek.

- Oh, je vais faire mieux que ça.

Peter se lève et appuie sur le dos du jeune homme pour qu'il soit bien plaqué aux coussins du canapé et susurre à son oreille :

- Ne bouge pas chiot, je vais te faire un magnifique souvenir.

Il passe son téléphone en mode vidéo et film. D'abord, un gros plan sur les marques pourpres qui marbrent les fesses laiteuses, puis il passe en plan plus large pour attraper le poing de son neveu qui entre et sort presque violemment du canal à présent distendu.

- Il n'aime pas ça, commente le plus vieux, alors que l'humain tente d'étouffer ses cris.

- C'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, répond calmement Derek. Le bâillon est sur le lit, tu peux... ?

- Ouais. Tiens, fait Peter en donnant son téléphone à son neveu.

Quand l'oncle revient, il tient une bande de cuir dont le milieu est plus large et est muni d'une sorte de pompe reliée à une espèce de ballon dégonflé de l'autre côté du cuir.

- Comment ça marche ton truc ? Questionne-t-il, perplexe.

- La pompe à l'extérieur, répond Derek. Mets-lui le ballon dans la bouche, fixe le bâillon et ensuite, tu pompes pour gonfler. Ça va prendre toute sa bouche et l'empêcher de faire autre chose que gémir ou grogner.

- Ingénieux.

Peter fait comme lui a expliqué son neveu et une fois la pompe en main, commence à gonfler le ballon.

- Ne me le casse pas ! Rappelle Derek qui filme toujours.

- T'inquiète.

Stiles geint, mais le bâillon l'empêche de faire plus et la salive coule de sous le cuir.

- Allez, ça suffit, dit soudain Derek en sortant vivement son poing et en arrêtant de filmer.

Il se relève, pose le téléphone sur la table et attrape le bras de Stiles pour le mettre debout sans ménagement, avant de le tirer jusqu'au lit. Peter les suit d'un pas tranquille.

- Tu veux être dessus, ou dessous ? Interroge Derek.

- M'en fout, rétorque l'oncle, du moment que je peux baiser son petit cul.

- Dessus alors.

Derek s'installe sur le lit, tire Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur lui, dos contre son torse, puis il empale durement l'humain dont le cri est étouffé par le bâillon.

- Passe-moi la barre, demande-t-il à son oncle.

Peter regarde autour de lui et aperçoit une barre carrée d'environ un mètre cinquante sur le sol.

- Oh, ça, c'est sadique, ricane le plus âgé.

- Il adore ça.

Peter passe la barre sous les genoux de Stiles et la remonte jusqu'à ce que l'humain lui offre son cul. Derek saisit les côtés de la barre et tire un peu plus jusqu'à ce que les genoux touchent le torse presqu'imberbe et que l'humain grogne, plié en deux.

- Allez, baise-moi cette petite chienne comme elle le mérite, enjoint Derek.

- Avec plaisir.

Peter s'installe entre les jambes écartées de son neveu et insère presque délicatement sa queue dans le canal déjà occupé.

- Tu sais que tu peux aller plus vite ? Se moque Derek.

- Tu sais que j'ai pas envie de plier ma queue ? Rétorque son oncle, sarcastique.

Stiles gémit et grogne sans discontinuité pendant tout le temps où le loup le plus âgé s'infiltre en lui et ne cesse pas de produire des sons quand les Bêtas commencent à bouger en lui. Derek profite de la position pour lui mordre le cou et murmurer à son oreille.

- T'aime ça, hein, chiot ? T'aime avoir deux queues dans ton petit cul serré. Tu voudrais pouvoir gueuler, non ?

Peter lui parle également.

- Ça doit te rendre dingue de ne pas pouvoir parler. Ou de ne pas pouvoir te branler. On doit frapper ta prostate à t'en rendre dingue, non ? Tu sais que nos queues sont bien plus grosses quand nous changeons ?

Et comme si c'était un signal, les deux hommes se transforment, et même le bâillon ne peut complètement étouffer le hurlement de Stiles quand les deux queues doublent presque de volume en lui.

- Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas de nœuds comme les vrais loups, halète Derek.

Et juste comme ça, l'humain jouit avec une force incroyable. Une main se referme sur son cou et Peter le fixe de ses yeux bleu de Bêta.

- Tu as joui sans te branler, grogne-t-il.

Il serre alors que Derek lâche la barre pour empoigner la pompe du bâillon et donner deux coups dessus. Puis il empoigne la chaine toujours fixée aux pinces et tire méchamment.

Les deux Bêtas jouissent alors que Stiles se débat faiblement, quasiment asphyxié. La main sur son cou se relâche et le bâillon est retiré, Stiles peut enfin respirer. Il ne grimace même pas quand Peter se retire, trop occupé à avaler un maximum d'oxygène.

- Eh bien, c'est un beau chiot que tu as là, neveu, commente Peter. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- C'est Scott qui me l'a refilé, répond tranquillement Derek en jouant avec une des pinces à tétons de Stiles qui se tortille sur la queue qui l'empale toujours. Il n'a plus le temps de s'en occuper, à cause de la formation de Liam. Apparemment, le petit merdeux n'est pas très discipliné.

L'oncle s'esclaffe avant d'ajouter :

- Pense à m'appeler lors du prochain jour d'esclave.

Quand la porte du loft se referme, Derek sort à son tour du cul de son chiot, le place sur le ventre et dit :

- Dix claques sur ton cul pour avoir joui sans te toucher, décrète-t-il. Et la prochaine fois que tu ramènes un B-, je te laisse à Peter pour le week-end. Un week-end d'esclavage.

Stiles frissonne et pleure quand les claques tombent sur son cul déjà bien malmené, mais ne se dérobe pas.

Et quand, pour son jour d'esclave suivant, Peter est là, eh bien ça n'étonne pas le jeune homme. Pas plus que les deux Bêtas ne sourcillent quand Stiles sort un gode muni d'un nœud de son sac à dos. Le gode va simplement rejoindre son jumeau qui se trouve déjà sur la table basse.


End file.
